digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quest to Save the Net
|designer= |engine= |version= |released=2000 |genre=Action |modes=Single |ratings= |platforms=Flash |media= |requirements= |input= }} Quest to Save the Net was a Digimon Flash game created to promote Digimon: The Movie on the now defunct official website. At one point, the site allowed the player to upload their high scores.The game was also included in a CD-ROM extra disk which came packaged with VHS and DVDs of Digimon: The Movie. Story In the game, is wrecking havoc on the internet and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi must battle him in order to save the world. They do so by sending their partners and into the net to fight. Instructions The evil is threatening to destroy the Internet! You must travel through the Internet portal to stop him! Steer clear of the evil DigiSpiders. You xan shoot deadly e-mails with the spacebar and use the arrow keys to move right and left. Several times through your quest, you will need to answer some questions. Answer them correctly and you will digivolve and restore your energy. If you make it through the portal to Infermon, you must destroy him with your powerful e-mails and save the net. Good luck! Gameplay The player controls their chosen Digimon through the left and right arrow buttons. The Digimon moves in a circle around the inner edge of a piper; the left arrow moves the Digimon clockwise and the right arrow, counterclockwise. Pressing the space bar fires an email, the Digimon's method of attack. The player has only a limited amount of ammunition; collecting mailboxes along the journey will give a random amount of emails to use. The Digimon also has a limited HP span, which depletes when struck. To face Infermon, the player must first navigate through the internet. There are three types of enemies: green debris, black gears, and red DigiSpiders. DigiSpiders and debris and can be dodged or destroyed, however missed DigiSpiders will cause a point reduction. Successfully destroying either will increase the player's points. Black gears are unable to be destroyed and must be avoided. Contact with any of these enemies will cause health damage. None of the enemies move. Every so often, gameplay will pause to allow the Digimon a chance to digivolve, Agumon into and Tentomon into . When prompted, the player must answer a multiple choice question about Digimon in general using the 1, 2, and 3 buttons. A wrong answer will do nothing, but a successful answer will allow the Rookie Digimon to digivolve to Champion level, replenishing HP and providing more emails, as well as providing an extra life. If a Champion level loses all of its HP, it will dedigivolve to Rookie once more rather than provide a loss. If the Digimon is already a Champion, answering the question correctly provides more emails and returns the Digimon to full health. After a certain period of time, Infermon must be fought. Infermon rotates around the pipe just as the player does and attacks by firing balls of electric energy. He has a life bar on the lower right hand side which depletes as he is struck. No other enemies will appear during this battle, but mail boxes will allow the player to restock and the player will also have chances to digivolve. When Infermon's life bar depletes, he explodes in several flashes of light, completing the game. Questions During the game the player will be asked a multiple choice in order to either Digivolve into Champion level or, if they are already at champion, to gain more e-mail to attack with. Some of the questions asked are below, with the answers in bold: * Davis wears goggles Tai gave him. * Ken was the Digimon emperor. * Koromon was swept into a Mini Tornado when digivolving to Agumon. * Davis's Digimon partner is Veemon * Gabumon wears his fur coats because he is Shy. * Kuwagamon is known for its scissor claw attack. * Ultimate is the fourth level of Digivolving. * Kari and TK are in the 7th Grade. * Hawkmon is the Yolei's Rockie Digimon. * Koromon is in the '''Micro Digimon group. * The size range of Champion Digimon is? Answer: 10G - 40G Unanswered: * Who is the oldest of the new 02 Digidestined? Answer: ? * The size range of in-training Digimon is External links *Quest to save the net on Archive of Fox Kids website *Quest to Save the Net at Delaino Barris's Online Portfolio * Quest to save the net Gameplay on Youtube Category:2000 Video Games Category:Flash Games